LUKSEMBURG 2007
=LUKSEMBURG 2007= Międzynarodowa Wystawa Psów Rasowych - CACIB - 1 kwietnia 2007 Psy Sędzia: Hubert Kroos (Niemcy) Klasa szczeniąt - brązowe B Klasa młodzieży - czarne # - doskonała, Mł. Ch. Luks. # - doskonała # - doskonała # - bardzo dobra * - bardzo dobra * - bardzo dobra * - bardzo dobra * - bardzo dobra ---- - biało-czarne #Lux.JK Alright Now Baby Newfy du Pas de Mer #U2 Newf Mermaid Fellow #U3 Eeyore's Empire Strikes Back #U4 Vladimir of the Weeping Willow ---- - brązowe # - doskonała, Mł. Ch. Luks. # - doskonała Klasa pośrednia - czarne #CAC-L All By Myself de l'Iliade et l'Odyssee #U2 resCAC-L Bjornebandens Saint Louis Blue #U3 King of Helluland Vanity Fair #U4 Quickly Bear v. Trieberg *U Cannon Bär v. St Lorenz Strom **ZG Goldbears Xmile to Dream **ZG Sean Connery Bär v. Gelderland ---- - biało-czarne #CAC-L A Brooklyn Bear de l'Iliade et l'Odyssee #U2 resCAC-L Rose Wanted Acadian French It Will Speak #U3 Belle Isle's Newfs I Am Satisfaction #U4 Willow Bear A King of Magic *U Arobase Point Com des Oursons du Vent *U Neverines Cougar Steps ---- - brązowe #ZG1 Esthor from Newfy's Fortune Klasa otwarta - czarne #CAC-L/CACIB Rose Wanted Vol Sans Escale a Cayuga #U2 resCAC-L Twillin Gate King of Helluland #U3 Pronto du Logis Cravanais #U4 Josh Parming v. Schönbühl *U Earth Wind and Fire vd Gonheide *U Jonas v. Weinsberger Tal **ZG Aidan from Tibo's Rascals **ZG Akaby **ZG Aaron from Tibo's Rascals ---- - biało-czarne #CAC-L/resCACIB Thickish Newfoundland Neck or Nothing #U2 resCAC-L Raphael of the Weeping Willow #U3 Willow Bear Any Given Sunday #U4 Aladin's Wunder v. Allgäuer Bär ---- - brązowe #U1 CAC-L Ohle Bär v. Riforberg #U2 resCAC-L Mio Bär v Rodebachtal #U3 Don Camillo v. Carolinenhof #U4 Newetta's Ascanius from a Monster *ZG Anton v. Lautertal *ZG Orongo Simba v Tiroca Klasa championów - czarne #TEO - doskonała, CAC #Thickish Newfoundland KEEPER OF FREEDOM - doskonała, resCAC #Highlander vd Ostalb - doskonała #Pouch Cove's ONYXBAY WIZARD - doskonała *Amish du Jardin de l'Ours - doskonała *KIRK DOUGLAS Bär vom Gelderland - doskonała *Tennessee Newfy du Pas de Mer - doskonała *Threeponds Stroke of Luck - doskonała ****Fairweather's I'M A BELIEVER - dyskwalifikacja http://www.newfoundland-dog.eu/site/foto/000001906800.jpg ---- - biało-czarne #High Secret Unavoidable - doskonała, CAC #Blue Heavens Tadoussac Arrow - doskonała, resCAC ---- - brązowe #Velvet Bernstein Bär von dem Ortenau - doskonała, CAC #Nils vd Russbären - doskonała, resCAC Suki sędzia: Ilona Kroos (Niemcy) Klasa baby - biało-czarne #VB1 From Cordie Creek First Lady ---- - brązowe #VB1 Newf Mermaid Felicia #VB2 Fiquenza from Newfy's Fortune Klasa szczeniąt - biało-czarne #VB1 Bring Me Gold de l'Iliade et l'Odyssee #VB2 First Girl l'Etoile du Molosse ---- - brązowe #VB1 La Toya v Butzensee Klasa młodzieży czarne #Isis Victoria v. Rosendahl - doskonała, JCAC (Mł. Ch. LUX) #Fearless de Zandvijver - doskonała #Fapie de Zandvijver - doskonała #Madam Butterfly Parming v. Schönbühl - doskonała #Ocean Sun v. Nikita's Berenbrigade - doskonała biało-czarne #Eeyore's Etcetera Etcetera - doskonała, JCAC (Mł. Ch. LUX) #Black and White Ravel des Embruns de la Lande Celte - doskonała brązowe #Belle du Bois du Frene - bardzo dobra #Anam Cara's Baronesse Lara - bardzo dobra Klasa pośrednia - czarne #Buddies for Ever Elisabeth #U2 resCAC-L Bears Cove Ghost #U3 Moonshinelovers G.007 Kissy Suzuki #U4 Bonny v. Ermstal *U Altesse of Happy Dream Valley *U Excellence *G A Lady for Buddy of Happy Dream Valley ---- - biało-czarne #CAC-L Apple Pie des Oursons du Vent #U2 resCAC-L Phare Ile-Belle-Mer Morning Glow #U3 Threeponds Remember Belle #U4 Willow Bear Ashkelon ---- - brązowe #CAC-L Milva v. Aiching #U2 resCAC-L Newfgarden's New Nougat Chic #U3 Estée Lode v Ulvawatri #U4 Eyanosa from Newfy's Fortune Klasa otwarta - czarne #CAC-L Vouathou'bel New Black Bear Family's #U2 resCAC-L Weebles Wobbles des Oursons du Vent #U3 Naomi v. Trieberg #U4 Cayuga Morning Flight at Rose Wanted *U Chanel v. Ulvawatri *U New Angels Djema *U Nofretete Bär v. Gelderland **ZG Astree Arena New Black Bears Family **ZG Dolly (Duchesse) **ZG Ornella Mutti Triladé **ZG Sweety from Tee Peeou Bears **ZG Ultramarine du Pas de Mer **ZG Vinoui des Hauts de Malforet ---- - biało-czarne #U1 CAC-L/CACIB Zig Zag for Thickish Faundland #U2 resCAC-L Moonshinelovers Deer Dancer Fly #U3 Ursula's Three Waves #U4 Willow Bear Athena *U An Marie Antoinette v. Allgäuer Bär *U Belle Isles Newfs Reason to Believe ---- - brązowe #CAC-L Newetta's Zeta Mocca Girl #U2 resCAC-L Rosa Luxemburg Bär v. Gelderland #U3 Navaischa's Apache Maksumi #U4 Aisha Bär v. Yamagima *U Greta Garbo v.d. Bernde *U Violetta Bär vd Ortenau Klasa championów - czarne #CAC-L Be Dad's Girl Phare Ile-Belle-Mer #'Liberty's CLEOPATRA' - doskonała, resCAC #U3 Tadoussac Uthe Dark Lady #U4 Tala Bears In the Teeth of You *U D'Yvonne od Trojske Skaly ---- - biało-czarne #CAC-L Deleila v. Dreamland #U2 resCAC-L Newetta's U're Snowwhite in B&W Kategoria:Wystawy 2007 Kategoria:Luksemburg